


Snobby Bitch

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth gets frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snobby Bitch

"You are such a snobby little bitch Alison...."

Alison turns from where she's washing up, she's glaring and yet Beth can't help but laugh, she knows that Alison will get used to it. She did once before. She is smiling as she brings the food to the table. 

"Sit and eat... or starve... your choice."

Alison settles, sits and picks at the food, she hates eating stuff that's microwaved but she knows she's lucky that Beth found her and got her away from Donnie. She would have died if she'd lived with him much longer. Eventually she does eat the pizza.


End file.
